In recent years, transmission of signals at high data rates in communication systems, such as between components mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) or on separate PCBs, has become a common practice. While generally electrical connections are used for the transmission of signals between the components, certain communication systems use optical infrastructure in addition to the electrical connections for transmitting the high data rate signals. The optical infrastructure, such as optical fibers, is able to achieve high data rates with substantially low losses and high signal integrity. Generally, for optically coupling two components, one end of an optical fiber is connected with each component using optical connectors.